Stop Shuffle Resume: Hetalia
by Myumigirlisdeviant
Summary: Stop Shuffle Resume. Some short one-shots for you guys.


**Title: STOP SHUFFLE RESUME**

**Rated: T for teens**

**Warning: Grammar errors, shonen-ai (boy love) nothing intimate at all, obsure descriptions, mild violence.**

**Beta: N/A**

**Stories by: Myumigirlisdeviant**

**A/N: **Hey guys, I wasn't able to finish either of my stories lately. I have been studing for finals at my school. I thought it was only fair that I give you some short stories for you guys. I'll do bleach, hetalia and naruto stop shuffle resume stories okay. All you have to do is review or pm me.

**Rules:**

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

**Hetalia-RusAmer **

2. Put iTunes or equivalent media player on random.

3. For each song that plays, write something related to the theme you picked inspired by the song. You have only the time frame of the song: no planning beforehand: you start when it starts, and no lingering afterward; once the song is over, you stop writing. (No fair skipping songs either; you have to take what comes by chance!)

4. Do 5 of these, then post.

**1.) Bassnecture- Window Seat.**

It was a hot summer day and Alfred and Ivan sat in a cafe drinking coffee mildly enjoying each other's company. Well more onesided if you looked at it from a bystanders perspective. Ivan smiled childishly concealing that fact that he was mildly irratated with the others prescence. This was forced upon both of them by their bosses and America was okay with it to an extent. Russia could tell that America was irriated but mildy enjoying himself talking to his fellow country.

America sipped his coffee looking out the window and smiled at a young child crossing the street with her two parents. He was enjoying himself and he was not going to let Ivan ruin that with his snide comments.

"So, Fredka what is your favorite color?" Ivan asked resting his cheek on his hand. Alfred qirked an eyebrow and shrugged.

"Blue, why do you ask?" Alfred asked leaning forward propping himself on his elbows and the straw hung loosely in his mouth.

"Well we do have to get to know each other like or bosses advised." Ivan said nochalantly. Alfred smiled and nodded.

**2.) Three Days Grace- Get out Alive**

Ivan ran down the dark corridors holding a pipe and pistol in both hands. He could hear running behind him and a body smaller than his run in to his backside. Two hands placed themselves on his back. He turned and looked at Alfred. He grabbed the smaller males hands and pulled him along the hallway. A loud snarl sound from behind them and Alfred turned and fired off two shots and quickly caught up to Ivan. Ivan gave wry smile and pulled Alfred closer when snarling sounded from all around them.

"It looks like we are done for." Alfred chuckled softly.

**3.) Evanescence- Lithium**

Alfred sat upon a hill running his hands through Ivans hair. He smiled softly and leaned over to look at Ivan's face and smiled when purple eyes stared back at him and gave him an earnest smile and leaned up and gave him a peck on the lips. Alfred chuckled and placed another kiss on Ivans forehead and smiled when Ivan reached up and pulled his face down for another kiss.

**4.) Lindsey Stirling- Crystallize**

Ivan placed his hand on his partners back and followed the steps as instructed. He had a faint blush upon his cheeks as he danced with his partner/instructor. The dance was intimate meant two lovers. He did want to learn how do this dance but it was rather distracting with his instructor and all.

"Ivan are you listening?" His instructor had moved away from him and pouted at him.

"Da, I am listening to you Alfred, I mean sir."

**5.) Awolnation- Sail**

Alfred's head and back smashed into the wall leaving a crater when he fail foreward. He groaned when he felt a gloved hand grab his hair. The hand pulled upward so that he was facing his abuser. His vision was blurry from the hit he had taken and he was weakend quite a lot with one of his horns broken off. He made a noise when he felt some thing wet press against his lips. His abuser smiled and leaned forward.

"You do look pretty all bloodied up." The man said. glowing purple eyes peering at him softly. "That's why I like you Fredka."

**A/N: Thanks for reading my story. Please point out any mistakes for it please. that would be nice so I can edit this. I don't have a beta yet. I might do series of these and have one chapter after another. I might turn these into actual stories all you guys have to do is pick a chapter and a number and the ones with most I'll make longer. Can't make any promise though I have a few other stories in need of finishing.**


End file.
